Warm Welcome
by Lekhron Akhxenthre
Summary: When the Institute of War discovers new talents that are fair enough to balance the fights on the League, they decided to send them an invitation for a once-in-a-lifetime chance to be a Champion. But these Champions have their own problems and adventures, which they bring to the League with them. Which causes quite a stir. - I suck at summaries, Revamped. Rated M just to be safe. -
1. Fury of the Shadows

**Hello Everyone!**

**Just so you know, this is my first Fan-fiction. And I'm not quite sure that you will enjoy this since I am not an amazing writer. I'm nothing but an amateur.**

**I made this story because of my Annoyingly-Crazy Imagination, having made about 7 Fan-made Champions, I decided to make a story about them. There may be Spelling-errors and the like, if there are, please tell me and I will edit and improve myself.**

**I'd like to write an early note...**

**This story will not be filled with Reflections,. There will be a real story soon, you can either sit back and relax while you read through my OC's Reflections, or you can skip and just jump into the story. Your choice, both are available.**

**Disclaimer: League of Legends is owned by _Riot Games, _I do not own it nor do I have a part in the company. If I do, I would've already made several Champions in one month and made lots of stuff for the lore. (seriously, Lore is important in a game. Without it, Some people won't be so interested in the game.)**

**Anyways, enough of the Intro.**

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Note: I suggest you read the finishing Author's Note.  
**

**This chapter has been revamped.**

* * *

The Institute of War, Observation Hall.  
Snowdown.  
Midnight.

**Observation**

It was quiet at first, save for the occasional short howls of the wind, there was nothing. Until a person arrived in the empty halls.

The stranger was heavily covered up, not even a small part of the stranger's skin can be seen.

The person continued to slowly walk towards the doors of the Reflection Chamber, making occasional loud footsteps while doing so. The stranger's head would turn around every now and then to observe the surroundings for any traps and the like.

But when the person saw the several, ancient(and expensive) designs of the pillars and walls in the hall, the stranger couldn't help but make a comment about it.

"A tad bit too fancy." The stranger grumbled while staring at the designs.

A woman's voice left the stranger's mask and echoed through the empty halls of the Observation Hallway. She walked through the halls as silently as she could, the long cape of her Trench-coat following her in the process. She grunted as she fixed the position of her gas-mask.

She sighed as she continued towards the large double-doors at the end of the long hallway.

When she reached it, the first thing she noticed was the ancient language written on the door. When she read it, a voice echoed in her mind.

_"The Truest Opponents lies within."_

"Let's get this done already." The unknown woman muttered as she stared at the sign on the door. She briefly looked up to see the height of the door, which was thrice her height.

With that said, she pushed open the doors and walked into the darkness of the room. The light faded away as the doors closed behind her.

**Reflection**

Darkness consumed her as she entered the empty room, being in the darkness made her feel at home. In the Shadow Isles.

And then there was light.

Strangely, she felt smaller than usual, and a bit more soft than she remembered, and a young mind.

There was fear in her heart, And when she felt it, she looked around. Seeking for an exit, even a source of light. She gasped as she saw a small speck of light not far from her. She hurried towards the small opening of light, hoping that it was safer on the other side.

The light vanished, leaving her in the dark.

She panicked at first, fearing that something or somebody might jump at her, killing her on the spot. Yet she was proven wrong by destiny. Instead, she felt comfortable, as if she was floating in a World of bliss.

It's quite funny how everyone is scared of the dark, it was a common question why people are afraid of it. The answer is easy.

People are afraid of the unknown.

Then she heard screams. _Pained screams._

She opened her eyes, a look of fear was on her face as she watched her village be demolished by glowing stones coming from the sky. She stood on top of the hill, motionless. Each explosion seems to spread corrupted and unstable magic through the Island.

_"Make it stop."_

She gasped as pain surged through her, she felt herself slowly floating into the air.

_"Please, make it stop!"_

The voice, it was crying, sobbing in pain. She could only close her eyes as the unstable magic went through her. She tried to move, but was unable to do so. She could not control her body.

_"Stop!"_

She opened her eyes to find one of the glowing rocks about to crash on her. The rock easily covered the distance between them and was soon near her face.

...

Then darkness.

Opening her eyes once more, she found herself on the cold, hard floor of the Institute. Gasping for air, she stood up and looked around her surroundings, which still have the same darkness from before. That was when she felt another presence in the room, telling her that she wasn't alone, that someone was watching her.

At first, she looked around, where she found nothing. But when she looked up she found, what seemed to be, a glowing Orb.

Before she could do anything or speak anything, the orb spoke, with an old, yet wise, voice.

**"Why do you want to join the League?"**

She let out a deep breath since she was expecting this question. Afterwards, she spoke to reply to the Orb.

"To fight for the Shadow Isle's, and if I am able to, I will try to bring it back to it's former glory."

There was a short silence as the Orb stared into her, it was obviously trying to pry deeper into her mind to see if it was her only reason, but was unsuccessful. After a few moments, the Orb spoke once more.

**"How does it feel, exposing your mind?"**

She only smiled underneath her mask.

"Determined."

The orb let out a 'hmph' before vanishing. Afterwards, the double-doors opened, pouring in light from the other side, showing her the world that awaited her inside the Institute.

"I am Vecthoria." she muttered.

She took a step forward, smirking underneath her mask.

"And I will protect my home, no matter the cost."

With that said, Vecthoria walked through the opening the doors made. Yet there was this strange feeling nagging at her chest.

She felt... Uncertain.

Vecthoria soon exited the chamber, and a calm female voice echoed.

_**"Welcome to the League of Legends."**_

* * *

**Greetings readers, I'd like to announce something.**

**This whole story will be revamped. Though the reflections will not be affected too much, the main chapters (the one with the stories) will be the ones that will be fully affected by the revamp.**

**Special thanks to _Winkleson_ for his reviews. If I could shake your hand right now, I would've removed your arm by now. :P  
**

**So far, I've managed to revamp about 40% of my story. So... just wait a bit more.**

**Anyways, review please!**

**Being a critique will help me out on improving!**

**Criticize all you want, but flaming won't be that much of a help.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Death's Embrace

**Greetings once more, Fellow "Fanfictioners"!**

**I am back, and with a new chapter.**

**I do hope you have enjoyed the first chapter, because the Second one is already here!**

**Once more, tell me if there is anything I can improve on for the future, also if there are any spelling errors.**

**Anyways, here it is.**

**This chapter has been revamped.**

* * *

The Institute of War, Observation Halls.  
Near the End of Snowdown.  
9:00 PM.

**Observation**

The first thing anyone will notice, will be the two persons standing by the gigantic double-doors of the Observation Hall. They were talking to each other in hushed voices.

"Are you even sure that she will come?"

"Not exactly, but she did say she'd be here early."

The two summoners waited impatiently by the doors of the so-called "Reflection room" by most champions and summoners. Their feet tapping against the floor while they observed their surroundings for any signs of the soon-to-be Champion.

Seconds turned to minutes.

And minutes soon turned to hours.

"Alright, this is getting ridiculous! We'll cancel her Re-"

"Aww, and I thought you'd wait for me."

The two summoners jumped in surprise, both of them emitting a loud shout. Causing the other one, nearest to the unknown voice, to jump to the other summoner (Summoner 1) and force him to carry him.

The Summoner (Summoner 1) did not hesitate to drop him (Summoner 2).

After the loud thud, both summoners look at the newcomer, only to see the expected Soon-to-be Champion.

The unknown woman laughed at the two. But you have to admit, the scene did look quite comical.

"Z-Zynthia?"

"Yes?" Said woman replied, whilst trying to stop herself from laughing once more. She put a hand on her hip as her gaze fell on the two summoners.

"You're late for your Observation." Both summoners said simultaneously.

"And your Reflection." The summoner quickly added, groaning while he rubbed his back.

"Mhm, I know..."

Without another word, Zynthia slowly vanished.

The two summoners stared at each other for a few moments before shrugging.

They only watched as the Double-doors opened by themselves, before closing.

Both of them were quiet, until one of the two summoners spoke to break the silence.

"My back hurts like shit."

**Reflection**

As soon as Zynthia stepped into the Room, She felt comfortable. She liked the idea of being in the Darkness. Stalking people, Eliminating them without any trace, and leave unscathed. The darkness was a perfect cover for her. When she's one with the shadows, she's nearly invisible.

Yet, she suddenly felt uncomfortable.

There was someone- No, something, else inside the darkness. Something horrifying, so horrifying that no words can easily describe the feeling it gave off.

She tried to speak, yet only a weak and harmless squeak came out. She automatically placed both of her hands on her mouth. But unfortunately, it was too late, it has been done.

A sinister laugh echoed through the unknown. Something definitely heard her.

That was when something sharp grabbed her by the waist, pulling her forward harshly. She stumbled forward, then something pulled itself towards her.

She fell backwards, staring at the unknown monster in front of her with fear. She tried to back away, but to no avail. There was a wall behind her.

_**"Well what do we have **__**here?"**_

Zynthia's eyes widen as the monstrous spectre threw the lantern it was holding towards her. Her body's instincts caused her to shield herself with her arms as she let out a scream.

Then, darkness.

This time, Zynthia felt like herself again, but strangely unsure.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at the night sky of the Shadow Isles. The stars, though dim, were still beautiful. They rarely sparkled, but it was rewarding to see a star sparkle at night, it's beauty was something difficult to describe with words.

Unconsciously, she smiled.

She felt that, this place is where she belong. Where she felt at home. Where she felt accepted. This was her home. Her home.

It felt so strange to say 'Her' home. She wasn't used to having her own home.

Perhaps she was right. Perhaps this is where she really belongs.

But the peace was disturbed when a voice spoke. The voice was deep and intimidating, but Zynthia did not react. Instead, she smiled.

**"Beautiful, is it not?"**

"It's beautiful alright."

Zynthia sat up, immediately staring at the Shadow of War.

"For me, you don't act like a 'Shadow of War'."

**"Hmph."**

The Shadow of War glared at her angrily while Zynthia only laughed at him.

Then Zynthia blinked, and immediately found herself back at the Institute.

She giggled at the memory.

Feeling the presence of someone else, she looked up, and found herself staring at an Orb. Hovering in mid-air

**"Why do you want to join the League?"**

"To find the beauty and the feeling of killing someone with some work added to it." She smirked.

**"There is something else than that."**

Zynthia sighed, crossing her arms, before smiling.

"I wanted to see my 'Family' again."

The orb immediately understood this as the Shadow Isle champions. Yet he could sense that there's more reasons, but he did not pry into it anymore. He decided to continue.

**"How does it feel exposing your mind?"**

"Strange, a bit... Disturbing, but strange."

The orb said nothing else, and vanished in thin air.

The doors then opened.

Zynthia smirked.

"Who shall be my next victim?" she said quietly to herself.

Finished with her thoughts, Zynthia slowly blended in with the shadows, invisible to the naked eye.

It took awhile to realize that she has already left the room.

A calm female voice then echoed through the Institute.

_**"Welcome to the League of Legends."**_

* * *

**Another chapter down, perhaps I rushed this a bit.**

**Anyways...**

**I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I've decided that I will continue this just for fun and to fill something with my imagination. (Since it's always overflowing with crazy (and I mean CRAZEH) ideas.)**

**Chapter 3 soon!**

**I just hope that I don't get any Writer's block.**

**Review please!**

**Criticism will be very helpful for someone like me.**

**^ Old Author's Note.**

**v New Author's Note.**

**This chapter has been revamped for my major update.**

**Were almost to the main story. Soon enough, I'll be able to fix my, obviously, hilarious errors.**

**See you soon.**


	3. The Traveler of Sights

**Greetings once more!**

**I've been a bit inspired today. But of course, I'm not sure if that will help me on this chapter.**

**Anyways, I'd like to answer a review.**

**Here's my reply to SolarGryphon's review: "I'm not exactly sure if I'll even put a main character here. But so far, There's a big chance that there will be a main character. **

**Or for my term, Main Characters.**

**So Basically, I might use my 7 OCs as the Main characters. I'm planning to show their Reflections and Observations before diving into the Story. Apologies, but I'm not that good of a "Build-up writer" as some people call it.**

**I'll do my best though!"**

**I do hope you understand. ^_^**

**Anyways, here's the 3rd Chapter, ****_The Traveler of Sights._**

**This Chapter has been revamped.**

**Unlike the first two Reflections, this chapter has been heavily affected by the revamp.**

* * *

The Institute of War, The Observation Halls.  
After Snowdown.  
1:37 AM.

**Observation**

Footsteps lightly echoed through the halls. The footsteps, might sound menacing, but to people who are patient enough to listen, might know that the source of the sound is not as threatening as most people would immediately think.

Strangely, a cold breeze went through the halls, even though it was a closed area.

A Whistle soon followed, the whistle was obviously from a person.

The unknown person continued to walk straightly towards the gigantic double-doors. But as the stranger does so, visions flooded the man's mind, Positive and Negative, Good and Bad, Peaceful and Violent.

The stranger gasped as the visions ended at seeing someone being brutally stabbed by a Lance-like weapon.

That was when Long, white hair flowed out from the stranger's helmet, It became obvious that the person was a woman.

To someone wise, the woman would obviously look young, trained and has been through different trials. Either it be Joyful or Painful.

She walked slowly towards the gigantic doors at the end of the hall, her mind still occupied by her past memories. She would pause every now and then to think.

She soon reached the doors. With a sharp growl, she pushed open the door. Not even bothering to read the ancient text on it.

She stepped in, and the door closed behind her with a loud, sharp thud.

The Hall was silent once more.

**Reflection**

The woman found herself inside the darkness. To her, darkness was neutral, It was either an Ally or an Enemy at different times. Darkness can be helpful at some situations, and disastrous at some.

Everything was quiet, and still. The woman felt uneasy at her surroundings, she prepared for an attack.

Until a harmonious sound of a Wooden flute assaulted her alerted ears.

Immediately, she faced the sound, to find a younger version of herself sitting by the edge of a cliff, playing a flute along with the wind.

A smile unconsciously found it's way on to her hidden face.

It was one of her favorite memories, where she would climb a nearby mountain just to let the world hear her flute performance. To let the winds carry the beautiful melodies of her favorite instruments.

The peace lasted for a good few minutes, before all hell broke loose.

The woman found herself at her former home, and found her younger-self wailing in sorrow and pain.

She then looked up, to find a familiar old man being pulled away by guards. From the Ionian army itself.

She felt her anger slowly rising.

_"Stop! Please!" _The woman's younger-self shouted at the soldiers.

_"Go! Leave this place while you can!"_ The Elder shouted back.

The woman felt the urge to charge at the soldiers, but she could not move. Why can't she move?

_"But-But, I don't want to leave you!"_ The child replied.

_"There's no other option, Xen. Go!"_ Finished with his dialogue, the elder used the last of his power to push away the soldiers before battling with them.

The younger Xen did not hesitate to follow the commands.

Xen jumped out of the small dojo and into the dark, unwelcoming trees of the jungle.

And without hesitation, she ran. She can easily hear the shouting of soldiers as they tried to chase after her.

She just kept running.

She did not know how long she has been running.

She can't feel her legs.

But she kept on moving.

Moving.

_Moving..._

Tears freely flowed out of her eyes as she ran, running through the endless canopy of the jungle. She wasn't even sure if she's lost the soldiers.

It felt like days as she ran through the jungle. Can't her misery end?

Her feet felt numb, her body exhausted, and her mind hopeless.

She was just about to give up, when her seemingly short journey ended.

She tripped, only to find a man's boots in front of her. She only had to look up.

_"The Hell are you doin' here kid?"_ The man asked.

She did not answer, and instead, fell unconscious.

Then there was darkness.

She could hear voices, but unfamiliar ones.

Until she opened her eyes.

_"I'm glad to see you awake."_ A seductive female voice came right beside her.

Xen gasped, immediately jumping off the bed she was on, only to land on the cold, hard floor.

_"Are you alright?"_ The woman asked, her seductive tone replaced with worry as she sat up from the bed.

Xen stood up, only to see a woman. A beautiful woman at that.

She looked at herself, she seems to have grown taller and a bit more mature. She's probably almost an adult.

When Xen looked up, she found the woman clinging to her, a hint of lust on the woman's face.

Slowly, the unknown woman morphed. Spider legs slowly coming out of her back, her glittering dress slowly turned into a dress made of spider husks, the woman's skin turned deathly pale, and her eyes turned red.

Xen found herself shocked and speechless.

Without another word, the woman bit her neck, Xen did not resist. Instead, she gave in.

She only stumbled backwards, before leaning against the wall for support. Her body trembling as she tried to move, yet she felt paralyzed. The woman's bite felt... strangely good.

Her body felt numb as she felt something flow into her, flowing with her blood.

When the woman pulled away, Xen slowly slid down from the wall, before slumping to the ground. She weakly managed to look up. Her sight was blurry.

_"Call me, Master. But if you don't like the sound of that, how about... Elise?" _The woman smirked at the end of her sentence.

Xen slowly passed out, the darkness taking in her vision.

After a short while, the darkness disappeared. And she found herself watching her past self with Elise. If Xen could remember correctly, this took place at Elise' Home. She could remember the Spider Queen bringing her a present.

_"Elise... I think... I think this is too much. I'm just a slave am I not?"_

Said woman smiled, and shook her head.

_"Don't look down on yourself like that, Dear. You're more than that."_

Xen eyed the ancient, antique flute before her, but that wasn't the one important here. It was the flute of her former master. It had it's matching container for it, a small, wooden Ionian chest.

_"Eli- Ah, Master. Um, Why are you spending so much for me? You've already bought me one of my favorite weapons, a High quality one at that."_

Elise laughed softly, and spoke.

_"You're more than just a slave for me, **Xen**..." _Elise smiled.

_"Uh-Uhm.. I..."_

Xen looked away, blushing, before looking back.

Both Master and 'Slave' stared at each other.

Elise' eyes widened as she was suddenly engulfed in a tight embrace from Xen. She nearly dropped the box and the flute.

_"Hey-Hey, be careful! I almost drop these." _Elise giggled quietly.

Xen did not respond.

Elise smiled before returning the hug. They stayed like that for only a few minutes, but it felt like years. Everything was quiet. For once, Elise felt at peace.

_"I don't know where I would be now if I didn't... I..." _Xen's mind went blank, unable to think of words from the joy she is currently feeling.

There was a quiet sniff, Elise knew what Xen was feeling. The Spider Queen softly patted Xen's back.

_"Calm yourself Dear, you're here now aren't you?"_

Xen vigorously nodded, they were still not breaking away from the hug.

After a few more moments, they finally broke the hug.

Then Elise raised Xen's head by the chin using the index finger of her right hand.

With a seductive, yet loving smile. She spoke.

_"I'll always be here for you."_

Xen opened her eyes as she found herself standing in the middle of a battalion of Noxian soldiers.

They all stood straight, wearing the Initiate's armor or the 'Rookie' Suit. The Initiate's armor was composed of Light-Leather armor, with a not-so-tough Iron as it's shoulder pads. Their helmets was only a leather cap. Xen did not wear the helmet, instead, she was wearing her own helmet.

_"Alright you spineless worms. Military is not filled with heroics, nor do we always miraculously win every fight we get into." _A man barked from the front.

A Noxian sergeant paced at the front, eyeing the battalion of recruits. He opened his mouth to speak, until he saw Xen. He paused for a short while, then he suddenly pointed at Xen.

_"You!"_

Xen stared at the sergeant, making sure that she was the one called out.

_"Me?"_

_"Yeah you! You heard me didn't ya?"_

Xen walked to the front of the battalion. Once she reached her destination, she stood straight.

The sergeant eyed her, from head to toe.

_"Ye sure you can handle the front lines, Missy?" _He asked, he was unsure if he can trust a woman being at the front-lines.

_"Don't Underestimate me, Sir."_ Xen said intimidatingly, smirking underneath her mask while doing so.

_"Heh, now that's what I like about recruits."_ The sergeant said smirking. Seeing the rookie's hidden potential.

Then the memories stopped.

Xen found herself standing in the middle of the Reflection room.

_'It all felt so real.'_ Xen thought as she looked down to the floor.

A glowing blue light came from above her. She then looked up, meeting face to face with a glowing orb.

It spoke, it's low, booming voice echoed through the room.

**"Why do you want to join the League?"**

The soon-to-be champion paused, letting a tear fall out of her mask before looking up once more.

"Revenge, For my former Master. I am also here to protect my current master, and I am representing Noxus against Ionia."

_' It was their fault anyways. '_ Xen thought bitterly at the memory of her former master.

**"Fair enough."**

The orb was silent for awhile, before it spoke once more.

**"How does it feel exposing your mind?"**

Xen smiled underneath her mask.

"Encouraged."

The orb tilted slightly, before vanishing into thin air.

And the doors slowly opened, shaking the ground slightly as it opened an opening enough for Xen to go through.

**"Xen, The Traveler of Sights, please step forward."**

The said champion did so.

A bright purple-red glow surrounded her, before the doors fully opened. An aura shaped as Two, bloodied swords in front of a shield was shown in thin air. It was the symbol of Noxus' Soldiers. The symbol slowly vanished.

Xen did not hesitate to walk into the world that awaited her.

And with that, the same, calm, female voice echoed.

_**"Welcome to the League of Legends."**_

* * *

**Oh god, my back. I think I've been sitting for far too long.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I did my best. (95% actually)**

**I'll improve on anything as soon as I could, just tell me what it is and I'll work on it.**

**Anyways, Review please! ^_^**

**^ Old AU.**

**v New AU.**

**This chapter has been revamped.**

**There's only a few improvements I guess. Or maybe not.**

**Reviews are appreciated, and Criticism is highly appreciated for me.**

**Anyways, See you around!**


	4. The Escape Artist

**Greetings!**

**Since the character's appearances have not yet been told, I'll put 'em here.**

**Vecthoria wears a Gas mask, with the back of her head exposed, allowing her Long, purple hair to flow out freely.  
****She wears a Dark green, High-collared Trench-coat, she wears a gauntlet on her left hand which holds a Flintlock (A "Pirate-ish" pistol).****  
****Her main weapon is dubbed as 'Spin-wheel' since it's a Large, metal gauntlet with a Sharp-edged wheel, as big as her hand, welded to her gauntlet. The 'Spin-wheel' can be spun by Vecthoria just by using her mind. She has boots with some spikes on it's heel.**

**Zynthia wears a ripped black bandanna on half of her face, she wears a short, long-sleeved jacket (similar to Katarina's), and a half-body jump-suit which does not cover up her arms.  
Her left hand glows eerily-green, while her right hand has sharp nails which is sharp enough to cause wounds upon clawing.  
Her boots are made of normal leather. She has deathly-pale skin, the color of her eyes are yellow, and she usually has a sadistic grin underneath her bandanna. Zynthia has Long, Blood-red Hair with a dark shade of orange on the bangs of her hair.**

**Xen wears a Helmet similar to a Knight's, but the back of her head is exposed and her visor is always down to conceal her face.  
She uses a modified Noxian Armor with small spikes on the shoulder-pads and knee-pads, the armor's color was midnight-black and had golden trims at it's edges.  
The cape she has on her back is made exclusively by Elise (surprisingly). She uses a Scythe as her weapon, but she throws it like a boomerang instead of using for Close-quarters-combat.**

**I'll explain the next champion's appearance later.**

**So for now, here's the 4th chapter.**

**This chapter has been revamped.**

* * *

The Institute of War, Observation Halls.  
3:59 PM.

**Observation**

Simply, at first sight, people might think that no one's there. Not even a single sign of life. But as some say, that The key of staying alert, is to look anywhere possible for hiding spots, even the ceiling.

And if you look up, you'll see him. Jumping from Pillar-to-pillar, statue-to-statue. His leaps were done with amazing agility and balance, he might be mistaken as a ninja.

When he reached his destination, he jumped down.

Though it was a high fall, he still managed to land perfectly in-front of the gigantic double-doors.

He chuckled before reading the ancient text written on the door.

_"The Truest Opponents lie within."_

A whisper echoed through the halls as he read it.

The man merely shrugged, before pushing the doors open slightly, and stepping inside.

He ignored the doors that are now closing behind him. He only smiled as he stepped into the room, an aura of confidence coming from him.

When darkness engulfed him, he found himself blending in with the dark environment. But of course, there was something else waiting for him there.

**Reflection**

As soon as the darkness engulfed him, he felt that his eyes were closed.

He tried to open them to see what's going on, but to no avail.

Until it opened on it's own.

He found himself on a rooftop of a building, watching The City of Progress continuing it's so called 'Progress'. The city was beautiful, especially at night time. Speaking of which, it's midnight.

The man looked up, watching the moon for a short while. He always did have a bit of an admiration for the solitary moon in the night sky.

He watched the busy city of Piltover panicking. He has caused quite a stir for the civilians around the area of the building he is currently on.

The trouble he has just caused will definitely attract some unwanted attention from the annoying Police or 'Peacekeepers' of the City.

Speak of the Devil.

As if on queue, he immediately heard sirens blaring underneath the building.

_"Don't you dare move a muscle!"_

A Feminine voice shouted through a mega-phone from below.

He then felt the gaze of a sniper staring at him. It seemed to come from the ground level.

_"You're surrounded! Give up, now!"_

The man only smirked underneath his thieving mask.

"You have to catch me first!" He shouted back.

To everyone's surprise, he jumped.

It felt like he was flying, sailing quickly through the air as he fell. Falling towards the masses of Vigilantes.

Falling through the air felt like he was free, like he was in another world. A world where you can do anything you want and you won't get into any trouble for it. Where everyone was free.

Free.

He always did like that word.

When he noticed he was nearing ground-level. He held unto a holster on his belt.

He let out a mocking laugh before throwing a whole bag of coins towards them.

The magic on the coins immediately gained control of the Vigilantes, consuming them with greed as they all started fighting for the bag of coins. Save for the Sheriff.

She didn't expect it. But he landed right on top of her hat.

He decided to mock the sheriff even more.

Immediately, he kicked her hat off before dropping a harmless knife right on her face before vanishing.

He could have sworn he heard her shouting in frustration.

As soon as he slipped into the sewers, everything went black.

And when he woke up in the Institute, he smirked.

_'They didn't see the rest of my memories.'_

He shrugged before stretching his numb limbs for a few moments.

Already knowing the League's rules and such. He looked up.

The floating orb only stared back at him.

**"Why do you want to join the League?"**

"Well, it sounded fun. And besides, mocking the Sheriff and her friends is quite amusing."

**"There's more than that, Grey."**

The said man chuckled.

"My reasons are to my own."

The orb let out a 'hmph' before floating closer towards Grey.

**"How does it feel exposing your mind?"**

Grey only laughed softly.

"Very... amusing. Or maybe not." Grey laughed.

The orb did not say anything else. Instead, it vanished.

Grey watched the doors open, greeting him to the Institute of War.

He waited for a short-while before walking towards the doors.

As he walked, he heard a calm, feminine voice echoing through the Institute.

_**"Welcome to the League of Legends."**_

* * *

**Alright. Another chapter down.**

**Here's Grey's appearance.**

**Grey wears a mask similar to a thief's. He wears a grey(he lives up to his namesake), cloak which has it's hood up always.  
It's sleeves are enough to hide his hands. Grey has a set of knives and different sharp weapons underneath his cloak. He has a belt with small Knives and Pouches of gold strapped on it.  
He wears boots made of 'Piltoverian' Leather which had it's weight lessened just for Grey. He uses throwing knives as weapons. His boots has a dark shade of purple with black trims on it's edges.**

**I had a hard time explaining their appearances, but I did have fun!**

**Please tell me if you are confused about my 'Appearance-Explanation' and I'll try to fix it.**

**Anyways, Review please!**

**^ Old AU.**

**v New AU.**

**Just in case you didn't read the beginning AU, this chapter has been revamped.**

**This isn't affected that much.**

**Review, criticism highly appreciated.**


	5. The Cryo-Maniac

**Hello!**

**I'm back with my 5th Fan-made champion.**

**Been a bit busy. Luckily, I hadn't got any Writer's Block.**

**This will be based on another Champion's Lore.**

**More importantly, that Champion is from Freljord.**

**For today's chapter, The Cryo-Maniac.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!  
**

**This chapter has been revamped.**

* * *

Freljord, Frostguard.  
Watcher's Palace.  
Study Room's Balcony.  
5:00 AM

"Nervous, are we?"

"What do you think?"

Lissandra sighed, crossing her arms.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

There was a short silence. It hung in the air for a few good minutes, before it was broken.

"I got all the time I need."

Lissandra couldn't help but feel a tad bit agitated from her reply.

"You're representing _our _Tribe!"

"I know!"

"Then why won't you prepare for this kind of responsibility?!"

"I'm..."

The woman Lissandra was talking to, had to pause to think of a reply. Uncertainty in the woman's voice, she was nervous. But of what?

The Ice Witch softened herself slightly. Perhaps she was getting a bit too hard on her.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of Embarrassing myself... Especially... Especially the tribe."

Lissandra sighed, a small smile appearing on her face. Her voice becoming much more gentle than before. Yet, she still spoke with loose strictness.

With a tone of finality in her voice, Lissandra spoke.

"You won't."

The woman did not speak a reply. Instead, she just stood there, leaning against the railings of the balcony. Staring at the slowly rising sun, Along with the raging blizzard not far from Frostguard.

"I promise you Cassandra."

"And what will that promise do?" The said woman replied. A slight tone of irritation slipped out of her words.

"I thought it'd encourage you."

Cassandra groaned, obviously not amused by the Ice Witch' reply. She sighed, taking in the view before her. She was silent for a short while, her mind deep in thought. Countless Scenarios invaded her imagination.

With a blank voice, Cassandra spoke.

"Just give me some time."

"Cassandra-"

"I said, Leave me alone."

Lissandra, though would usually would not want this kind of reply, only nodded, as she did not want to anger Cassandra any longer. She knows her boundaries, and Cassandra's one of them.

The Ice Witch slowly slipped away, she soon reached the wooden door to the Study. As Lissandra looked over her shoulder one last time, she opened the door and stepped in. Closing the door very slowly.

Cassandra relaxed when she finally heard the door closing behind her.

She wasn't usually like this.

Afraid...

Why was she even afraid?

Why does it feel like she doesn't have any self-esteem?

Why would she feel this at a time like this? She was usually arrogant, but something changed in her. Something from her long, forgotten past.

Hours pass as she continued to lean against the railings, her body still not moving. Ice and snow was building up on the Balcony's floor, the blizzard raged on.

Cassandra made up her mind.

She'll go, even if she makes a fool of herself in the Fields of Justice. As long as she can bring the message, the message to the nations that would make them tremble to their knees.

"The Watchers... will return."

Her trade-mark maniacal grin appeared underneath her mask.

Which soon disappeared and was replaced with a smile, as Cassandra held unto a small locket made of True Ice.

"Freljord will be ours soon, Lissandra."

Cassandra held the locket close. Opening the locket to view her picture inside it, along with Lissandra. She held the locket close to her, her lips touching the small accessory.

She pulled away, blushing. But with fierce determination, She pushed herself off from her position on the railings and stood up. Watching as the raging blizzard slowly died.

"Soon..."

As the blizzard finally died. She watched as the sun rose to it's full glory.

* * *

The Institute of War.  
Observation Hall.  
7:19 AM.

**Observation**

If there were any spectators nearby, they would immediately feel the strange, cold aura that has mysteriously and suddenly appeared in the Hallway.

The first thing the spectator will hear, would be the footsteps of the culprit.

The footsteps were light, yet threatening. Threatening enough to make several guard to ready their weapons.

Each time a step is taken. The cold aura would slowly increases it's chill.

Soon enough, frost was slowly engulfing the walls. The cold aura was much more powerful now.

Cassandra found herself standing in front the infamous Reflection chamber.

She watched as the frost slowly engulfed the door. The runes on the door glowed blue, as if there was some sort of connection to it. Though normal people will be more interested to see this, Cassandra was not. She has seen this numerous times before, Almost everything in the Frostguards have runes.

Half-way to covering the door, Cassandra pushed open the doors. Darkness greeting her for welcome. A nice, big, dark hug.

She slowly walked in.

As she did, the frost outside slowly vanished.

**Reflection**

The light slowly faded away as the doors closed. Trapping Cassandra in the darkness. Darkness was normal for Cassandra, she wasn't pleased with it, nor is she mad about it.

But the first thing Cassandra felt in the darkness, was the unbearable cold.

She grinned.

She walked forward.

"Could it be?"

Cassandra slowly reached out towards the crystals of ice before her. When her fingers touched the material, she could have sworn she heard something whispering.

"W-We found it!"

Cassandra turned, facing her companions.

"We found it!" They yelled with glee.

She cheered along with her companions. Soon, after the short celebration, Cassandra and her teammates started extracting the Crystals of True Ice.

Until something whispered in her ear.

_'Don't... Let them...' _

The whisper was feminine. And sounded commanding and fearful. There was some sort of authority about the voice.

After listening to the whisper, Cassandra felt the strange need to take the crystals all for herself. To use it for her own gain. To make the weapon of her choice.

"Cassandra?"

"Yes?"

"Could you help us out on carrying the cargo to the surface?"

Cassandra did not answer.

"Hey, you there?"

"I want those Crystals down here."

"What?"

Cassandra's companion looked confused, but continued to speak. Nevertheless the weight of the boxes.

"We've just found them, and you're asking us to put them back here?"

Cassandra nodded, glaring. She crossed her arms, ready for combat. She knew these bastards will be too greedy about their new discovery.

"No, we are not placing them back. We took months to find them, and for what? To only place them back?! These things are worth a fortune! We can craft powerful items from these things! We can be rich, famous, name all you want!"

Cassandra did not hesitate to break a small shard of ice behind her. The small crack noise was, luckily, not heard.

She quickly spun it upside-down with her hand. Prepared to stab her 'companion.'

"Too bad." She said.

In a flash, the man was stabbed straight through his right eye. Blood squirting out of his mutilated eye socket.

Before he could scream for help. Cassandra slit his throat, silencing him.

The man's body fell to the ground with a quiet thud against the ice. She smiled at the sight of the Ice and Snow becoming red from blood.

The rest of the memory was nothing but massacre.

The memory then faded to a city. A very ancestral city.

It was obviously familiar, with her favorite eerie feeling from the Eye statues that are encased against the walls of the buildings.

_'Frostguard.'_ Cassandra thought.

Before the memory could continue, Cassandra shook them out of her head.

Only to meet face to face with a floating orb.

Just as Cassandra was about to speak, the orb spoke first before her.

**"Why do you want to join the League, Cassandra?"**

Cassandra did not hesitate to answer the question.

"To represent the Frostguards."

The orb sensed her uncertainty. But nevertheless, tried to pry more information from the subject.

The orb, seeing that he won't be able to get anymore information rather than that, he decided to continue.

**"How does it feel exposing your mind?"**

Cassandra only laughed.

"Nothing really..."

The orb did not speak any further. Instead, it seemed to nod in a friendly way, before vanishing.

There was a short silence, before the gigantic double-doors before her opened.

Light flooded into the dark room.

She did not hesitate to walk towards the opening.

"Prepare yourselves, because The Cryo-Maniac is here!"

As she walked out of the room, a voice then echoed through the League. Announcing the new champion's presence upon joining the League.

_**"Welcome to the League of Legends!"** _

* * *

**Ugh, I'm so tired.**

**I'm going to need lots of sleep.**

**Anyways, here's the appearance.**

**Cassandra wears a Hextech Gas-mask to support her breathing. She wears armor made of True Ice which had small shoulder-pads and knee-pads and she has a Circular Shard of True Ice mounted on her back, with a tube attached to it, which is attached to her weapon, 'Negative'. Cassandra has Long, dark blue hair with a mix of White tint. Her hair is currently tied onto a Pony-tail design. Her Gas-mask only covers her face, but not her whole head.**

**Now that's done, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please!**

^ Old AU.  


**v New AU.**

**This chapter has been revamped.  
**

**I lost some inspiration for Literature, that's why it took a while for me before I managed to bring it back.**

But nevertheless, I'm back.

Anyways, Review please!

Criticism is highly appreciated.


	6. The Gunslinger

**Greetings.**

**I haven't been writing for some time now.**

**I got lazy, I had writer's block, School work, Internet Problems.**

**There were a lot of problems, I just hope that it's over.**

**Anyways, Here's the next chapter.**

**Dang, I could really use some sleep.**

* * *

**Observation**

The Institute of War, Fall Season.

Anyone would've easily heard the loud footsteps.

Out from the darkness, a person stepped out.

The stranger fixed her Cowboy-like hat and fixed the positioning of her gloves. A chuckle came from the stranger, due to the stranger's voice, it easily gave up the mystery of the person's gender as a woman.

She pulled her bandanna up, covering most of her features.

Pushing her sunglasses to her eyes, she continued walking towards the gigantic double-doors.

As she reached them, she pushed the doors before her. And oddly enough, she managed to push them without any difficulties.

She shrugged this off, and stepped in.

* * *

**Reflection**

As soon as she stepped in, darkness greeted her. And the doors behind her closed, easily meaning of 'no going back.'

Not being used to the dark, she couldn't help but feel wary.

A few minutes later, and still nothing.

'Is this some sort of trick?' she thought.

After a few more minutes, an Orb came out of the darkness.

She looked up to face the floating orb.

**"Tell me... Why am I not able to read your memories?"**

She laughed softly, and spoke.

"I've lost my past memories throughout the years, does that explain it?"

There was a moment of silence.

**"Perhaps we could make an exception."**

After a few minutes of silence, the Orb spoke once more.

**"Why do you want to join the League?"**

She paused at the question, she couldn't help but think for a few moments. After a while, she finally replied to the Orb.

"I'm following a suggestion of a friend. Not only that, but I also want to improve myself."

**"There's more than that..."**

She sighed, before replying.

"I'm looking for someone, I got information that she's a champion here."

The Orb quietly processed the information it has just heard.

**"Welcome, Champion."**

With that, the Orb vanished into the darkness of the room.

The doors opened, flooding in light into the dark Reflection Room. She couldn't help but shield her eyes with her arm for a moment.

Afterwards, she took a few steps forward.

**"Xeran, The Gunslinger."**

She looked up, hearing the feminine voice from out of nowhere.

Xeran shrugged, before walking out of the room.

As the doors closed behind her, the voice spoke once more.

_**"Welcome to the League of** **Legends."**_

* * *

**It's been a while since I updated this. I've been brainstorming for a while, making a few ideas for stories, and also thinking of new chapters for this. But I got a tad bit lazy, not only that, but I've been busy of school-work. Plus, I have an exam coming up.**

**Anyways, here's my description of Xeran's appearance.**

**Xeran wears a Black Cowboy hat, Sunglasses and a Black Bandanna for her headgear. She wears a Grey coat with light armor beneath, Xeran wears Brown leather pants with a few metal chains on it. She wears gloves with small metal spikes to increase the pain of her punches. Her boots has a few small spikes on it's front and heel. Xeran has a single Hextech Pistol holstered on her pants. She has long, black hair exposed behind her mask.**

**I should really get some sleep now... **


	7. Meeting the Rookies (pt1)

**Greetings.**

**I've been quite busy this month. School-work, Practicing my Writing/Typing and leaving my Precious Laptop alone for 2 days because of a trip.**

**Anyways, I'm back.**

**And more tired than ever.**

**Nevertheless, I've managed to make a new chapter. Though I'm afraid I may mess up some words due to spelling or something else. I am friggin' tried.**

**So... Here's the new chapter.**

**Unfortunately, this won't be another OC. Since I've been thinking that I should make stories about them in the League and their Adventures/Misadventures.**

**Note: There will be some Drama, along with Romance and some Humor and Drama in these kind of Chapters.**

**Annnddd... I'm adding my Summoner OC in these chapters.**

**Alright then, Let's get goin'!**

* * *

The Institute of War, 11:39 AM, Mid-Fall Season.

_Groan._

_Sigh._

_Yawn._

"Good morning, myself."

In the room, was none other than a Summoner.

"Alright... Time to make get some breakfast."

A weird one at that.

The summoner immediately put on his Cloak. Not the usual Purple-Robe, but a Dark-Brown one. But still designed for Summoners.

The Dark-brown cloak had Black trims.

This summoner was an infamous one.

His name, was Lekhron 'Morbus' Akhxenthre.

This summoner became quite well-known through the institute because of his first matches.

"Hmm... Hmm-hm..." Lekhron quietly hummed.

In his first matches, though inexperienced and did not know the items to buy for his Champion. He managed to carry his team and get a Quadra for his first match. This kind of match continued for a 9 win streak.

Lekhron pushed the doors open, stepping into the Mess Hall of the Institute.

Champions and Summoners alike looked at him briefly before going back to their businesses.

Except for some Champions...

"Ah, Summoner. How's it going?"

Jax, The Grandmaster at Arms, stood there. Greeting the mysterious summoner.

"Fine, actually. It's been a while since I summoned you. Though I am planning to summon you later." The Summoner replied.

Jax only nodded, before sitting back down and continue eating.

"As much as I want you to eat with us, our table is full. So see ya later."

Lekhron nodded.

He continued walking, passing by some of his favorite Champions. Bored, he decided to count them.

Jax...

Veigar...

Viktor...

Pantheon...

Xerath...

Wukong and Master Yi...

Blitzcrank...

Thresh...

Mordekaiser...

Shaco...

Quinn...

Talon...

Irelia...

Sejuani...

Soon enough, Lekhron lost count. And he only shrugged.

Today, he was already a Rank 30 Summoner. The highest rank a Summoner could receive. And he already has the Authority a number of his chosen Champions.

But today was different.

The High Arch-Summoner has given him a special opportunity.

And what's that?

He was going to have the Authority to use the new Champions of the League in battle.

Lekhron couldn't help but feel excited.

Unconsciously taking a seat near Ahri, he took a bite off his Buttered-Toast.

He quietly nibbled on the bread. Looking like a small, but cute kid.

Lost in his thoughts, he started thinking of strategies and useful tactics upon using the new Additions of the League on the Fields of Justice.

Unbeknownst to Lekhron, he was quietly chuckling while nibbling on his toast.

_'This is going to be fun.' _He thought to himself.

* * *

**And... I'm done.**

**Alright, time to get some sleep and prepare myself for the next chapter.**

**After a few chaps, I'm going to write down my next OC Champ.**

**I'm going to spoil his title though.**

**'The Anti-Armor'**

**He's basically a counter to all sorts of Tanks.**

**Health, Armor and Magic Resist.**

**But if he ever gets released, he'll be one of the most Banned champions on Ranked games.**

**Well, that's my feeling.**

**Farewell, and have a Good day, Readers!**


	8. Moments of Life (pt1)

**Greetings!**

**First of all, I'd like to thank ****_Winkleson _****for his review. It made me think on a few things. Luckily, I have a few days of free time before I need to be busy for an upcoming test.**

**I understand that 7 Different OC's have different plots and other stuff, especially the relationships. But I actually planned it like this. To give you an idea, imagine these different plots as circuitry. Separated at first. Then they slowly come closer until they are one. Afterwards, some of the plots split from the group before returning to it shortly.**

**I always liked a challenge, and chaos is one of my favorite ones. If I am unable to handle this kind of story, then I may make a large update which will surely change most of the story. Though this has a low chance of happening. I assure you, It will not happen.**

**As you said, most chapters aren't long. Well, they'll get longer the more I advance into my desired plot.**

**By the way, The reasons as to why my OC's want to join the League has a deep meaning, though it has shallow words. I plan to expose it's meaning soon.**

**Once more, thank you for your inspiring review. I found it inspiring since I am a newbie writer, It helped me out a lot!**

**And before I proceed into this chapter...**

_**There will be slight gore here, along with other stuff.**_

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Institute of War, Winter _'Snow-down'_.  
Late at night.

A summoner quietly jogged down the dark halls of the Institute, he was supposed to meet a Champion at the Center Hall, or more well known as the 'Institute's Square.'

Quick, but deep breaths were being inhaled by the running summoner. His grip tightened on the scroll he was holding. His eyes warily darted to his sides every now and then.

After tripping a few times and nearly getting lost in the maze-like build of the Institute, he finally reached the Center Hall. There, he hastily regained his breath and stretched his numb limbs. After a few satisfying pops from his bones, he stepped forward.

There, another summoner stood.

"Where is she?" The panting summoner asked, still exhausted from running.

"She's busy elsewhere, said she's off to '_Punch a few faces on the Rift_'. She just got summoned." The other summoner said in a calm tone as he sat on the bench.

Looking around, the summoner spoke once more.

"Alright, can you give this to her after?" The summoner handed the scroll to the other. "It's important news."

The summoner took the scroll and nodded. "It will be done."

With both nods from each other, they parted ways.

And with that, the Institute's Square was left empty once more.

* * *

Freljord, Frostguard.  
An hour after Midnight.

Lissandra groaned as she sat on her icy, wooden chair. Her left elbow on the table while she rested her left cheek on it. She impatiently tapped her fingers on the Icy table.

She continued trying to think of plans. Plans to make Freljord follow her command, her laws, and the Watchers. Plans that are perfect enough to execute.

With a sleepy yawn, Lissandra wasn't able to resist her exhaustion.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Lissandra's room.

The Cryo-Maniac quietly stalked down the halls, she was sleepless and wanted a short talk with Lissandra. A talk about the League, it's rules and regulations, and some advice when fighting on the so-called 'Summoner's Rift.'

As Cassandra continued to walk through the halls, she finally reached Lissandra's room. She immediately noted that it was left open.

Stepping in, she found the room to be dark. And the first thing she noticed was a Lantern lit on a table near the balcony of the room.

Walking towards it, she found Lissandra. Who was asleep with her arms on the table, with her head resting on it.

Cassandra smiled, and grabbed Lissandra by the waist. Afterwards, she carried her to the bed.

After laying down Lissandra on the bed, the Cryo-maniac sat by the bed. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the Ice Witch move every now and then.

Seeing a sleeping person seems to have infected Cassandra with sleepiness as well. Too tired to leave the room, she slowly walked towards the door. Closed it, and laid down on the bed along with Lissandra.

_'I hope she doesn't mind.'_ Cassandra thought.

In just a few seconds, she fell asleep.

* * *

Summoner's Rift.  
Two hours after midnight.

Grey smirked as he jogged through the jungle. Having taken the so-called '_Red-buff',_ his skills are much more effective now.

Hiding in a nearby bush, Grey prepared for a 'Gank'.

_'Are you ready, Grey?'_ The summoner in his mind, Lekhron, asked.

_'I am ready Summoner.'_ He mentally said.

He then took note of the enemies and his allies in this lane.

Right now they were in 'Bot-Lane'. His bot-lane allies consists of Quinn, The Wings of Demacia. And Blitzcrank, The Steam Golem.

The allied duo were playing aggressively yet effectively. But they were recently ganked by the Enemies' Jungler, Lee Sin, The Blind Monk.

Leaving them with low health and unable to recall just to protect their low-health tower, they needed some help.

Grey looked to his left, seeing the Enemies' Bot-lane duo.

_'How convenient.'_ Grey thought.

There, on the Enemies' side, and pushing. Stood Caitlyn, The Sheriff of Piltover. And Soraka, The Star-Child.

Seeing as how they over-extended, Grey activated his cloak.

And stabbed the low-health Star-child by the back, instantly killing her.

**Killing Spree!**

When Quinn and Blitzcrank saw this, they retreated a good distance away but not that far from their tower. They immediately activated their recall. Knowing that their Jungler, Grey, will take care of their enemies.

Caitlyn instantly turned to Grey and fired several shots towards him, hitting him by his shoulder and near his thigh.

Grey traded hits with her, throwing a few poison-coated knives at her. The Sheriff wasn't prepared, and took most of the knives. Injuring her further, The poison starting to take effect.

Seeing as how this was a losing battle, Caitlyn fell back to her turret.

As Grey chased after her, Caitlyn blasted a net towards him, slowing him down and knocking her backwards. She was going to escape.

Grey teared through the net with his knife before sprinting towards the escaping Sheriff.

"You're not going anywhere 'Cupcake'!" Grey taunted. Smirking at the nickname.

Grey threw a bag of coins to the ground.

Unfortunately, Though Caitlyn was attracted by the magic of the coins, she was able to call for help before being caught by the magic of the coins.

Waiting for the magic to wear off, the coins then exploded. Further injuring the Sheriff. Afterwards, Grey pulled out his knife and stabbed her by the stomach, ripping out her guts along the way.

Some of her entrails were pulled out by the knife.

He then hit her with a quick jab to the left, knocking off her Top-hat.

Spinning the knife on his hands, Grey then buried the knife onto her head. It's tip exiting Caitlyn's chin. Once satisfied, Grey pulled the knife out of her head.

**Double-Kill!**

Out of nowhere, A Sonic wave came from the River-Bush.

Unprepared, Grey was hit. Which was then followed by a kick from Lee Sin.

But fate had other plans.

A robotic arm grabbed the Blind Monk. Grey watched as he was pulled away from the Thief.

After being knocked up into the air, Lee Sin was hit by Tower-shots and Arrows from Quinn. Resulting onto a kill for the Ranger.

**Dominating!**

Grey and Quinn nodded at each other before the former recalled, the duo decided to push while the Enemy Duo partner and Jungler was dead.

_'Nice job, Summoner.'_

_'All in a days work.'_ Lekhron said.

Opening his eyes, Grey found himself on the Summoning Platform.

**An Enemy Turret has been destroyed!**

He then checked his money.

_'3477 Coins, eh?'_ He thought.

Walking up to the Yordle Shop-keeper. Grey finished some parts of his 'Build'.

* * *

**Ouch, my hands hurt from all the typing.**

**Anyways, the second part of this chapter will be posted soon. But for now, You'll have to wait patiently.**

**By the way, that 'Out of Nowhere' line on Lee Sin has a reference to a League of Legends video.**

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Once more, please Review! Criticism is appreciated.**


	9. Broken Images (pt1)

**Greetings!**

**A short shout-out to ****_Winkleson_****,**

**Your story, ****_'Unbreakable Will',_**** has some potential in it. I enjoyed reading it thus far, and I'd like to see more chapters of it.**

**Thanks for the review, by the way.**

**Anyways, Broken Image will be dramatic chapters about my OC's pasts and such.**

**I planned this chapters so that they will be viewed more than just champions, criminals, killers, etc.**

**Oh, and by the way...**

**I suggest reading to this chapters while listening to:**

_**BM ft. LW -**_** Mirror**

**I found it quite fitting... And try guessing who's the BM and LW. :P**

**So here's the chapter.**

* * *

The Institute of War.  
Midnight.

Vecthoria quietly stared at the mirror before her, staring at her reflection. But the reflection seems to look much more deeper into her. She could almost see the things her reflection could see in her. She could almost feel the reflection staring deep into her very soul.

The blood she has seen and shed...

The mask of Pride she wears through the pain...

The scars that remained through her past...

Both Physical and Mental...

The Mirror was her only friend... The one who understands her.

The one who doesn't judge her...

The one who did not look at her physically...

Her reputation...

Vecthoria sighed, fighting back the tears that are endangering to fall from her eyes.

_'I thought they'd understand me...'_

Her chest tightened.

_'You said so...'_

Vecthoria looked up to the mirror, facing her reflection. _Her _reflection.

With a hiss of anger and pain, she punched the mirror. Breaking some of it's shards. Leaving cracks along the glass.

Yet she didn't feel satisfied.

She ripped her gas-mask off, breaking down into tears.

_'You've been with me for so long...'_

Vecthoria stared at her reflection... _Her _**broken** reflection.

_'You said they'd understand me...'_

The Fury of the Shadows growled, looking back down as her tears fell to the floor.

_'Then why are we talking to each other again..?'_

Vecthoria stared at her hands...

They were both bloody from the broken, yet sharp shards of glass that broke off from the mirror.

_'Either I rise or I fall... You've been always there for me.'_

Vecthoria stared at the mirror once more. For once, she has let her mask of Pride fall. Allowing the pain to conquer her feelings. She hissed as some of her tears fell down and stung the fresh wounds on her hands.

The scars of the past...

The truth of her lies...

Everything she tried to cover up...

Are now all exposed, right in front of her.

_'Look at me, you fucking coward.'_

She hissed, glaring at her reflection.

Then silence.

_'Look. At. Me...'_

Vecthoria smiled grimly, her true side looked better on the broken parts of the mirror. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

_'Tell me...'_

She took a deep breath, tears still flowing down her pale cheeks. Her body trembling in sorrow.

_'Why..?'_

Vecthoria took a sharp gasp of pain, causing her to automatically rest a hand on her tightening chest. Her tears flowing down her cheeks much more vigorously than before. She closed her eyes, and whispered...

_"The scars will never leave..."_

Vecthoria fell backwards, briefly taking a look at the broken mirror before passing out.

And in the mirror, her reflections stared back at her.

_'The change... will be the message.'_

* * *

**Alright, we're done for now.**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Yes, I know... It was a bit too dramatic, I guess...**

**I just imagined this while I was laying down and thinking.**

**So anyways...**

**Review please! Criticism is always appreciated for someone like me!**

_**"Your only true friend, is yourself." - Unknown.**_


	10. Moments of Life (pt2)

**Greetings!**

**I have updated this chapter, so I have improved most of it's parts. Though some will still be a bit confusing though. Well, maybe...**

**Oh, and thanks again _Winkleson._ I'll take your suggestion, and perhaps... I will only write when I have the time to do so.**

**I was rushing so I wasn't able to think the stories through.**

**Anyways, Tell me if there I need to make any improvements about myself, I'll take it as a suggestion. I wouldn't mind.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

The Institute of War.  
9:00 PM, February 1.

The first thing Lekhron noticed were the people rushing off to somewhere, the corridors were being decorated, and there seems to be a different kind of feeling in the air.

Something that Lekhron hasn't felt for a very long time.

He cracked a rare smile as he continued his way.

He felt... Empty.

The summoner sighed, and continued down the corridor. Observing his surroundings while doing so. But he didn't notice the other summoners who were looking at him.

Lekhron didn't notice that he was... Walking very slowly, and an aura of loneliness was around him.

Small bits of his past went into his mind.

He shook this out of his thoughts and walked faster.

_'Why would you even love someone?'_ Lekhron asked himself in his thoughts.

When he found himself in the Institute Square, he paused.

And his past memories invaded his mind, like an unstoppable force, he was unable to take them out of his mind. He screamed.

Lekhron ran, rushing towards his room.

_'You're insane!'_ A familiar voice shouted in his mind.

_'It wasn't me!'_ Another voice shouted.

Lekhron struggled to keep on running whilst holding back his tears.

Reaching his quarters, he slammed the door shut. Taking sharp gasps of air and trying to comprehend what has just happened.

_'You're lonely...'_ An unknown voice whispered in his mind.

He closed his eyes, sliding against the door before finally falling unto the stone, cold floor.

_'Weakness...'_

Gasping, Lekhron was unable to keep his memories locked forever.

* * *

_Flashback._

_"You're insane!"_

_Lekhron took a step backwards, his eyes wide as he held unto the bloody knife. He looked down to see a mutilated corpse, the unknown man's arms and legs were either separated or was turned into a bloody pulp._

_The culprit looked up, panicking._

_"I- I don't know what happened!"_

_"Liar!"_

_Lekhron dropped the knife, his body trembling in fear._

_His own Father was willing to kill him._

_"It wasn't me!"_

_"I saw it with my own eyes, boy! You can't lie to me!"_

_"But-"_

_He was cut off as his Father slashed his sword towards him. Luckily, it only left a tear on his clothing._

_Lekhron stumbled back before getting back up and running off._

_"Get back here you fucking scum!"_

_Lekhron didn't look back as he ran._

_'How did it happen?' He asked himself._

_"I regret treating you as my son!"_

_Lekhron paused._

_Stopping in his tracks, he slowly turned towards the armored man._

_"W-What do you mean?"_

_His 'Father' returned a glare towards him._

_"We just found you in the streets, covered in dirty rags and covered in filth. I knew you were up to no good, but thanks to my wife's sympathy, you're here now. Alive. And I regretted not killing you there on the spot." His 'Father' said in disgust._

_Lekhron felt his chest tighten, tears flowing freely down his pale cheeks._

_"I treated you like my real Father!"_

_"You killed my son!"_

_Lekhron fell unto his knees._

_Silence._

_"Kill me." He said. His tone was final._

_..._

_His 'Father' did not hesitate to bring down his sword._

_"Go to Hell you fucking bastard."_

* * *

Lekhron gasped, Holding unto his chest.

He looked around, eyes darting around as he did so.

Breathing heavily, Lekhron slowly calmed himself down.

With a quiet grunt, he got up. Still trembling as he did so. He was still scanning his surroundings, still panicked and such.

Taking shaky steps. After a few minutes, he finally reached his bedroom.

And so he sat down, looking out of a nearby window.

Even he could not comprehend what had happened that day.

He couldn't remember how he lived.

Turning his head to the left, he stared at an old book resting on the desk near his bed. There were a few tears and scratches on the cover.

Taking the book, he opened it. Only to find out that it was his Journal.

He took a nearby quill and dipped it on ink, and started writing. His hands still shaking while doing so.

_'Perhaps it will remain a mystery... Even to myself.'_

* * *

Freljord, Frostguard.  
5:27 AM.

Lissandra yawned, getting up from her bed just like any other day. And Just like any other day, she keeps falling asleep with her Armor.

She sighed.

_'This is going to be uneventful just as any other day.'_

Either not caring or just going along with it, Lissandra stepped out of her room and headed downstairs. Still a bit sleepy.

"'Morning."

The Ice Witch looked up, facing none other than the Cryo-Maniac.

"'Morning..." Lissandra said sleepily, just like any other day. She didn't get enough sleep. But this was a different morning...

Sitting down, Lissandra watched Cassandra eating some Freljordian Bread while reading a book of sorts.

Lissandra eyed the Cryo-Maniac.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Cassandra paused, and looked up from her book.

"What do you mean?"

Lissandra sighed impatiently, her fingers drumming on the surface of the table.

"Oh nothing really, except for an upcoming match on the Rift... Hm, Yup. Nothing Important." Lissandra sarcastically stated.

Cassandra literally jumped out of her seat and rushed to her room.

The Ice Witch had to restrain herself from laughing.

_'Oh, Typical Cassandra.'_ She chuckled.

Summoning her Journal, she started writing more plans, ideas and some strategies. Which may help her on either upcoming battles or by conquering Freljord.

_"Hm, Yes..."_ She said quietly, immediately jotting down a few notes.

Lissandra groaned in annoyance as she felt the magics of Summoning.

_'Perhaps world domination could wait.'_

* * *

Shurima Desert.  
9:16 AM.

Nasus trudged through the hot sands of the desert, his mind occupied.

Taking a brief glance to the person beside him, he sniffed the air around himself.

"It's refreshing to take a walk around here, is it not?"

Nasus looked down, looking at none other than the Gunslinger, Xeran.

"Indeed, It's good to see my home again..." Xeran said quietly, her voice trailing off at the end of her sentence.

Nasus felt the trouble in her voice, _'Perhaps she has a problem of sorts?' _Nasus thought to himself. He quietly thought of something to say, But is unable to do so.

"Is something wrong?" He finally asked.

...

"No, Nothing..."

"There's no point of hiding it, Gunslinger."

Xeran sighed, Nasus was right.

"I've been longing to find out about my past, yet I still have not a single clue about it." Xeran answered, looking down while speaking.

There was a long silence.

Xeran took this time to think. To think of different scenarios of her past.

Was she an important person?

Or perhaps just like any other person out there?

The ideas were endless. Yet Xeran seems to be willing to think of these possibilities without any hesitation or second thoughts about it.

For the Gunslinger, Her past was nothing but a blurry shadow.

The whistling of the desert sounded a bit more louder for a second, but the pair dismissed this and continued their conversation.

"I find it amusing that most champions in the League does not know their own pasts, But do not take this as an offense."

"I understand." Xeran said, smiling slightly underneath her mask.

Walking down a hill of sand, they slowed their pace as they needed to be careful here.

"I wish you the best."

"For what?"

"About your past, I hope you find something about it."

Xeran smiled.

"Thank you, Nasus."

The jackal chuckled.

"Anytime."

After a short silence, Xeran spoke.

"Can I borrow some books from you?"

* * *

The Institute of War.  
3:33 AM.

"Zynthia!"

Said woman laughed as she ran through the halls, dodging summoners and champions alike. The person giving pursuit did not give up.

"Catch me if you can!"

Ironically, as soon as she turned left, She bumped onto someone.

Which was none other than her chaser.

Thresh.

"_Got you..._"

Zynthia started backing away.

As she continued to do so, she finally felt a wall behind her. She looked up, knowing there's no hope in escaping.

...Then the Chain Warden tagged her.

"_You're it."_

Zynthia, stared back.

"You son of a..."

Thresh cackled maniacally before flying off, his lantern feeding on the Pain and Agony the new souls were receiving. Having just stolen the Soul Orb that Zynthia had and transforming it into magical energy. Thresh held out the lantern in front of him as he glided through the air. Using it as a navigator of sorts.

Zynthia smirked and gave chase.

_'You're not getting away that easily, Chain Warden.' _Zynthia mentally said to herself.

Once more, she ran, dodging summoners and champions alike in her way. A grin under her mask as she ran.

* * *

_Flashback._

_"You know... This is the reason why I hate you."_

_"Oh, really?"_

_Zynthia smirked, holding unto an Orb._

_"Just give it to me..." Thresh, The Chain Warden spoke._

_"Play with me."_

_"No."_

_"Oh, C'mon."_

_"Why do you have to be so childish?"_

_"And you said you'll be my 'big brother'."_

_Thresh groaned in slight annoyance._

_"Just. Give me. The souls."_

_"Hmm... No."_

_"GIVE IT TO ME!"_

_"You have to catch me first!"_

_ Immediately, Zynthia vanished. Leaving a puff of purple smoke as she did so._

_"I fucking hate you."_

_With that, Thresh gave chase._

_"Those souls will be mine!"_

_His lantern glowed, waiting for incoming souls to feed and torture on._

_Sooner or Later, the Chain Warden got into the game. Deciding to have a bit of some childish fun._

_It wouldn't hurt anyone right?_

_For once, Thresh felt a bit embarrassed of himself._

* * *

The Institute of War.  
Unknown Time.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Creak._

"What do you want?"

_Cough._"I have an important message for you."

"Oh, really? Well give it to me, and you better not be wasting my time."

_..._

_Thwack. Thud._

"Where the hell is she?!"

"She is supposed to be summoned later today, and you're on the enemy team."

_Crack. Crack._

"I'm going to bash her face in."

* * *

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed.**

**I got another one up my sleeve, but I'll have to think about it before I post it.**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**Oh, and this chapter was updated. Did I say that before?**

**Review please! Criticism appreciated. Tell me any improvements I need to make.**


	11. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Greetings!**

**And Hell yeah!**

**I have no classes for today thanks to a storm, and what's more better? My internet is not malfunctioning and I had some good night sleep...**

**Hue hue hue.**

**Once more, I'd like to thank ****_Winkleson_**** for his reviews. They helped me out a lot! And I mean a _lot_.**

**And, no. This is not an Author's note chapter.**

**Anyways, to the story!**

**Huzzah!**

* * *

Ionia, West Coast.  
3:18 AM.

Xen quietly sat on a rock, watching the waves pound against the sands of the beach. The silence was comforting for people like her, especially at times like this.

Her memories continued to invade her mind.

It was annoying for her since she's trying to focus on her mission here on Ionia. But any attempts on trying to drive them out of her mind only resulted on causing her to have random flashbacks of her former life.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone approaching her from behind.

"Ma'am?"

Xen snapped out of her trance and looked over her shoulder, only to see a Noxian Private. The man was holding unto a Halberd, his sword was sheathed on his side. He was only wearing light armor. He had an aura of nervousness around him. It felt good to be feared.

She calmed herself down, knowing that she wasn't in any trouble.

"What is it, Private?" She asked, her voice emotionless and strict, which made the Private flinch slightly. With a quiet gulp, the Private spoke.

"U-Uhh, The Captain is assembling a meeting at the camp. He wants you to be there."

Xen processed the information in her mind before standing up, stretching her numb limbs as she did so. Afterwards, she turned. Facing the Private straight-on.

"Lead the way."

The Private nodded and started walking towards the camp. Xen followed, still deep in her thoughts and still trying to push her memories out of her mind.

_'I have to focus.'_ She thought.

After a few minutes of walking through the beach, they finally reached a small clearing of grass. They passed through, heading into the woods. Passing tree after tree, they finally reached a camp on a clearing in the middle of the forest. The camp-fire was still raging on, with logs beside it. Noxian soldiers sat on the logs, either eating or talking. The Captain can easily be distinguished from the group as he wears a different helmet and a set of armor than the others. The Captain seems to be thinking about something.

The Private left Xen after that, heading into a tent. Meanwhile, Xen, walks towards the Captain before sitting down near him.

The Captain stood up, and clapped once, causing everyone to fall silent.

Afterwards, everyone then looked to the Captain. They were expecting a meeting as soon as Xen got to the camp.

"Alright, listen up everyone. We have an hour before we head into a nearby Ionian village. We have to be careful there, We'll have to separate from each other and disguise ourselves as either Ionian villagers or soldiers."

The Captain looked around before continuing his dialogue.

"This kind of plan will continue until we reach the Ionian Capital. Once there, we'll have to be more cautious. For now, we'll have to act discreetly. But at the Ionian Capital, we can either sneak through or discreetly kill some guards and continue on our business. But that will be too risky."

Everyone nodded, except for the Captain. Who still had a serious look on his face as he continued pacing. Coughing, he decided to finish.

"I'll explain the rest of the plan once were at the Capital. Now everyone, prepare yourselves. Finish anything you want to do quickly and get ready to travel an hour from now."

The low ranks stood up and headed into the tents, few were still chatting with each other.

"Captain."

Said man turned, facing Xen.

"Yes, What is it?"

"Are you sure about this plan? It seems risky."

"Yes, I'm sure. We were sent here to spy on the Ionians. We were also given a choice to cause panic onto them by killing a few people. But I don't want that kind of plan since they'll immediately blame it to us, Noxians. Which will be disastrous for us. So we'll have to be discreet."

A tense silence surrounded the two.

With a nod, Xen spoke.

"Alright."

With that finished, Xen stood up and headed into her own tent. Leaving the Captain standing there by the camp-fire. His eyes looking at Xen's tent.

He sighed, and sat down.

"I hope Noxus know's what they're doing."

* * *

Summoner's Rift.  
Early in the Morning.

"Hue hue hue."

Mordekaiser spun his mace around his hands before walking up to the Yordle Shopkeeper. Surprisingly, the Yordle didn't seem to be disturbed by the Master of Metal.

"Doran's Ring and Two health potions."

The Yordle started searching his backpack. After a few moments, the Yordle placed the ring and the two potions on the table-like stone before him.

Mordekaiser picked it up, placing the ring on his fingers and hidings his potions inside his inventory. He then placed a bag of coins on the table.

"Why did they even pick you?"

The Master of Metal turned, facing none other than the Ice-witch.

Mordekaiser shrugged.

"You're not going mid, are you?"

He nodded.

"My summoner took me as solo-top."

Lissandra sighed then nodded before buying her own items from the Yordle Shop-Keeper. Throwing a bag of coins to the Yordle (which he managed to catch), she turned to Mordekaiser.

"Good luck then."

Before the Master of Metal could reply, the Ice Witch was already on her way to Mid-Lane. Leaving a trail of Ice from the Summoning Platform which melted after a while.

Mordekaiser then headed to his chosen lane, Top-Lane.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the 'newbie' Cassandra heading bot-lane. She was holding a strange contraption which was said to be her weapon.

Mordekaiser chuckled.

_'This match is going to be very interesting.'_

* * *

**And then I'm suddenly dizzy, Son of a...**

**Oh well, I managed to finish this chapter. I've triple-checked this for any errors or some confusing parts.**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Review please! Criticism is always appreciated here!**


	12. Frostguard's Wrath---Strange Feelings

**Greetings!**

**Today's Author's note will be short. And as always, Thank you ****_Winkleson_**** for your review and your criticism about my story. Though I found it obvious that you're sick due to your typing. :P**

**I'll give more depth onto Noxus' plans for Ionia on the next chapter. So for now, you'll have to wait. Sorry.**

**This chapter will focus on Cassandra and Lissandra. The Cryo-Maniac's fighting skills and her relationship with Lissandra.**

**Now where were we...?**

**Oh, right.**

**Anyways, to the chapter!**

* * *

Summoner's Rift.  
8:27 AM

**An ally has been slain!**

**Killing Spree!**

Lissandra took continuous deep breaths as she continued to flee, using one of her abilities to get as far away from the enemy team.

Summoning a large, icy hand. Lissandra teleported to it's location when it was at it's max range.

_'Damned Summoners and their range limit.'_ Lissandra cursed silently.

The reason as to why she's fleeing was obvious, a team-fight which went downhill for Lissandra's team.

The only survivors were Lissandra, who was fleeing. Mordekaiser, who got separated after trying to destroy the Enemy Team's 'ADC'. And Cassandra, who was late for the team-fight because she was farming at bot-lane.

They clashed at Baron's Pit. Though Lissandra managed to steal the Buff, it put them in a difficult situation.

"Stampede!"

Lissandra let out a shout of pain as she felt sharp tusks tearing through her skin. Knocked aside, it took a while for her to regain her footing.

She was surrounded, and she was out of 'mana'.

_'I'm not going down without a fight.'_

Lissandra eyed her opponents. She wasn't going down easily, but her opponents were definitely not easy to beat as well.

Sejuani, The Winter's Wrath...

Akali, The Fist of Shadow...

Vayne, The Night Hunter...

Nami, The Tidecaller...

And Tryndamere, The Barbarian King...

She's definitely going to die.

"Any last words, Witch?" Sejuani spat. A smirk on the woman's face.

After a few minutes, the tense silence was broken by Lissandra. Who was smirking, but for what reason?

Her _'Passive'_ was up.

Lissandra raised her hands.

_**"Entomb!"**_

The Ice Witch was suddenly engulfed in a large chunk of Ice, The Enemy Team found themselves freezing in the cold. Causing their limbs to move much more slower. Not only that, but the temperature became so cold that their internal organs started to act slower and feel a stinging, cold pain.

Nami was unable to keep up, and her lungs froze due to the magical water she uses to breathe on the surface world. The Tidecaller placed a ward nearby before succumbing.

**An enemy has been slain!**

But before the duration of Lissandra's Ice Tomb ended, Cassandra and Mordekaiser reached Lissandra's location. At the same time, Nami used the Summoner Spell 'Revive' and 'Teleport' to get back to her teammates.

Cassandra yelled before smashing a large boulder made of Ice against the ground, knocking up all nearby enemies. After a few minutes, the boulder started rolling away.

After the enemy team regained their footing, Cassandra and Mordekaiser already had their spells ready.

The Master of Metal smashed his mace against Tryndamere's face, causing the barbarian to stumble backwards. Small magic maces then echoed out, hitting all nearby enemies.

Cassandra fired a large bolt of Ice, freezing her enemies in place. Afterwards, she spun around then fired another. This time causing the Ice to explode. Seeing the enemy's reaction, it was definitely painful.

The enemy team charged towards her. That was when Cassandra saw a good opening for one of her spells. She smirked.

Cassandra then taunted them, drawing them towards her.

Mordekaiser took this chance to deal more damage against them.

As soon as the taunt ended, Tryndamere spun away, Vayne tumbled, and Sejuani charged through, leaving their two allies for dead.

Cassandra fired two more shots of Ice bolts, finishing Akali and Nami off.

**Double-Kill!**

Akali and Nami fell to the ground, dead. With large bolts of Ice sticking out of their guts.

Seeing the three fleeing with low health, the duo chased after them. Their weapons ready for the upcoming fight.

Meanwhile, Lissandra was already at the base. Healing herself of wounds and recovering her mana. She was lucky that her teammates made it in time before her spell ended. If they didn't, she'll most likely die a brutal death there.

Buying the rest of her 'Build', Lissandra headed back to mid-lane to push.

She was sure that Mordekaiser and Cassandra will be able to kill them all.

Now back to the chase...

**Triple-Kill!**

Vayne was lagging behind, which resulted to a kill for Cassandra.

The Night Hunter fell face-first, her crossbow broke from the impact. She crawled forwards for a few seconds before finally falling.

She was dead.

Tryndamere spun away, leaving only Sejuani against them.

The Winter's Wrath accepted her fate with a grim resolve. She looked up, and prepared her flail, she got Bristle onto a battle-stance.

"Stampede!"

Unfortunately, before Bristle's charge could hit Cassandra, The Cryo-Maniac fired two large bolts of Ice with rapid succession. Which went through Bristle and Sejuani.

Both the rider and the boar crashed against the ground, skidding slightly towards Cassandra's position with large gaping holes in their bodies.

**Quadra-Kill!**

"Too slow." Cassandra taunted as she reloaded her weapon, replacing her weapon's containers with a small new batch of True Ice.

Mordekaiser recalled while Cassandra continued her hunt for the Barbarian King.

She ran, turning left and right through the jungle. Passing by Lizards and Golems, she did not give up her chase. She still had time for a so-called 'Pentakill'.

Reaching the enemy tower, she fired two random shots of Ice.

**Pentakill!**

Cassandra's eyes widened, did she...

Running towards the exit, she peeked by the walls of the forest. Only to see the corpse of Tryndamere, which had a dim, blue aura.

_'He was probably recalling.'_

Calling upon the Power of the Blizzards, she healed herself and ran. Her movement speed became a bit more faster for a few seconds.

Hiding inside a bush, she recalled.

She waited as her team broke through the Enemy's Nexus.

**Victory!**

The Cryo-maniac smirked, proud of her first victory.

And with that, she teleported back to the Institute of War. The feeling of Pride not leaving her as she returned back to the Platforms.

* * *

The Institute of War.  
9:00 AM.

Cassandra was congratulated for her very first Penta-kill, along with her first victory. Hands were shook and cheers were heard. Her team was amazed by her skills.

"Good game."

"Nice game."

"Pfft."

"Not bad."

"Worst team ever."

Those were the words of the enemy team. Tryndamere was obviously angry of his defeat. Who wouldn't be? They were about to win when his teammates messed it up.

Well, that was his opinion.

After a few more congratulations and hand-shaking from her team, someone approached her from behind.

"Nice job, Newbie."

Cassandra turned around due to the large shadow behind her, only to face the Master of Metal.

"Ah, Mordekaiser..."

She smiled underneath her mask before continuing.

"If it wasn't for your support, I wouldn't have gotten that Pentakill."

Mordekaiser chuckled.

"I look forward to being teammates with you again, But I look more forward to fighting against you. I want to see your real worth."

Cassandra laughed.

"You'll see it soon, Master of Metal."

"Hue hue hue."

Mordekaiser laughed and shook the Cryo-maniac's hand before walking off. Leaving Cassandra alone on the recently used Summoning Platforms. She couldn't help but laugh a bit as well.

She didn't even notice someone else approaching her.

"Good job."

Cassandra turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"O-Oh, Um. Th-Thank you." Cassandra nodded.

Lissandra laughed softly. during this, the Cryo-Maniac blushed slightly.

_'Why does she have to sound so lovely?'_ Cassandra mentally cursed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you got a 'Pentakill' in your first game! You should be proud of that, especially since you're representing our tribe."

The Ice Witch tapped a finger on her chin. Suddenly getting an idea, she smirked and spoke.

"Unless... You are just trying to impress me instead?"

Cassandra was taken aback by the the Ice Witch' words. And once more, she blushed.

"Um, Well... You could say that."

Cassandra sighed, calming herself down before continuing.

"I did my best and tried to impress you at the same time. I'm just showing you that I can take care of myself at times, but not always. And that I'm a worthy representative of our Tribe."

Lissandra smiled, and nodded.

"I understand."

The two were silent for a while, Summoners and Champions alike were passing by. Not minding the two Frostguards standing in the middle of the platform.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

Cassandra looked up, staring at Lissandra to make sure she wasn't joking, or at least trying to trick her onto a prank of sorts. Lissandra did prank her a few times before.

"Really?"

"Yes. Besides, our breakfast was disrupted by the summonings. And I'd like to talk to you about something important."

The Cryo-maniac smiled.

"Alright." She said while nodding.

Cassandra turned around and started walking off.

"Wait."

The Cryo-maniac paused. But before she could turn around to face Lissandra, she was grabbed by her shoulders. The Ice Witch' cold hands made her shiver.

"I have something for you."

She was forcefully turned around, only to have the Ice Witch' cold lips on her fore-head. (Lissandra is a few inches taller than Cassandra.)

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Not daring to move nor speak. Luckily no one else was around to witness this situation.

Lissandra finally pulled away, a smile on her face as she looked at a frozen ( by embarrassment ) and blushing Cryo-maniac.

"Thank you for saving me."

Lissandra smiled, only to find Cassandra frozen in her spot.

The Ice Witch laughed before walking off, knowing that Cassandra will follow shortly.

"Oh, Typical Cassandra." Lissandra laughed.

As Lissandra headed towards the Mess Hall, she placed her hands behind her as she did so. And just as she predicted, Cassandra followed immediately.

Cassandra was still speechless of what has just happened.

* * *

**Herp Derp.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

**I had to go through the storm here at my place just to buy some snacks, and I'm starting to feel dizzy. I may be sick, I'm not sure. I have not gotten sick for a year and a half.**

**And as always, Review please! Criticism is always appreciated! Flaming will only be ignored.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. When Rivals Meet (pt1)

**Greetings! I'm finally out of the damned Writer's Block.**

**It was quite a feat, but after a few inspiring matches from my friends on the League, I finally found some inspiration (some from the fights) to write my story once more.**

**First off, I'd like to explain the fight in the last chapter.**

**Said fight was inspired by a real fight in LoL that I experienced. I was playing as Mordekaiser top with a Lissandra Mid, I was quite confused when I saw the enemy Nami having Revive and Teleport. Through early game and mid game, the enemy team had the advantage. But at Late game, we managed to finish our builds and fight back. We managed to win.**

**But of course, thanks to the LoL community. The enemy team went: "Report Nami. Revive-teleport combo, noob."**

**None of us reported. Instead, we gave her honors. I have to admit, she was an amazing support.**

**Anyways, This chapter will be focused on my OC, Xeran the Gunslinger and her mystery 'rival.'**

**There will be a few appearances of other champions on this chapter. So prepare for chaos along with a few random moments(well, sort of) while reading.**

**On the next-next chapter, I'll explain and give more depth onto Noxus' plans for Ionia and it's inhabitants, Along with a few more moments from my OC's.**

**And since I wanted to make up for the time I've wasted while in Writer's Block, I made this chapter as long as I could. Not really.**

**I tried, right?**

**I should stop rambling now.**

**Anyways, I will not hinder you any longer. Let us move.**

**To the chapter!**

* * *

The Institute of War, Mess Hall.  
Neutral Table.  
12:19 PM.

It was lunch time, basically due to the time and the behavior of the champions inside the room. The whole mess hall was filled with loud chatter, laughing, shouting, and all sorts of noise. Along with a few clattering of plates and other eating utensils.

The tables of the Mess Hall were split into different nations. On the North of the Mess Hall is Demacia's Table. South, is Noxus' Table. On the West, is Ionia's Table. East, Freljord's Table. South-west, Shadow Isle's Table, which was only used as a hang-out of sorts for the Shadow Isle Champions. North-West, Piltover's Table. South-East, Zaun's Table. North-east, Bilgewater's Table. And last, but not the least, is the Neutral Table. Which is in the Center of the Institute's Mess Hall.

On the Neutral Table, sat none other than the Gunslinger, Xeran. Her mind was drifting off to somewhere else than her current position. She wasn't eating though, she has no plate in front of her, nor any signs that she ate.

This was her first time in the Mess Hall, and she's already not liking the atmosphere.

The whole place was too big and too noisy for her liking. It was filled with laughter and loud chattering, especially Bilgewater's Table, which was filled with chatter about Pirate-talk and stuff. Though some champions found this entertaining, Xeran found this annoying rather than entertaining.

Beside her is none other than Nasus, The Curator of the Sands.

The jackal seems to be a bit agitated by his surroundings, but nevertheless, he continued to eat. His ear would twitch every now and then, the same with his eyes. He was definitely irritated.

Xeran couldn't help but smile at the jackal's annoyance. It was quite comical to say the least.

The Gunslinger looked around once more, observing her surroundings as she did so.

"Alright, I give up. You win the bet." Xeran said, smiling at Nasus. Though her smile was hidden by her mask.

The jackal's shoulders dropped and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Good, can we leave this area now? I can not stand another minute of this foul place."

The Gunslinger giggled and nodded.

Standing up, she stared straight at the exit as she walked towards it.

"What was the point of our 'bet' again?" The Curator asked as they walked.

"Nothing, really. It was just for fun." Xeran said.

The jackal nodded and continued their short journey to the exit.

Both Xeran and Nasus left the Mess Hall. Xeran headed to the Champion's Quarters, while Nasus went straight to the Institute's Library.

* * *

The Institute of War, Champion's Quarters.  
Neutral Halls.  
12:30 PM.

It was a quiet walk for the Gunslinger, since most of the champions were in the Mess Hall for lunch. Nothing has bothered her yet, but it seems that fate had other plans.

As she walked, she suddenly bumped onto something. She looked around, but there was nothing, not even a clue if she did bump onto something.

_'Perhaps it's just my imagination.'_

Sighing, she continued walking.

And then she bumped onto something again.

_Thud._

Xeran stopped, wanting to know what was she bumping onto.

And then the victim's invisibility worn off.

Before her, was none other than...

...

Kha'zix.

Said creature was glaring at her, he was obviously annoyed by the Gunslinger's presence, but there was something else hidden underneath that shell. Something...

"Are you going to stare at me all day, Gunslinger?" Kha'zix hissed as he stood up. Dusting himself off and stretching his sensitive wings to see if they were not injured by the fall.

After a short pause, Xeran spoke.

"Apologies, I did not see you." Xeran said, bowing slightly as she did so.

"No shit, I was 'cloaked'. Thanks for pointing that out." The Voidreaver growled sarcastically, he was glaring at Xeran from this point. His thin, green eyes felt like he was staring straight into her soul.

"Sorry." Xeran coughed, looking away. She felt a bit embarrassed, strangely.

Looking back, Kha'zix was still glaring at her. From Xeran's point of view, It looks like he's about to pounce at her at any given moment and rip her guts out.

"Are you going to move or do I have to do it myself?"

Xeran didn't hesitate to step away from his path. He growled angrily, glared at her one last time and walked off, becoming invisible once more.

The Gunslinger sighed in relief.

Not wanting to run into anymore trouble, she immediately headed to her Quarters.

* * *

(Time Skip) The Institute of War, Xeran's Quarters.  
Neutral Halls.  
4:57 PM.

A sleepy yawn came from The Gunslinger as she sat up from her bed, she decided to take a nap to pass the time since she has nothing to do, save for her being summoned, she really has nothing to do. For now...

Getting up, she put on her coat as always. Putting on her 'cowboy' hat, glasses, and bandanna mask. She then equipped her holster, placing her treasured 'Pistol' inside it.

She sat back down on her bed, thinking if she forgot something.

After a while, she pulled her mask down, reached downwards and pulled out a strange, small, antique box from underneath her bed. She pulled it up and placed it on her lap.

She opened it to see an ancient flute.

It had golden trims while it's sides were decorated with various crystals and rocks. It shined brightly as it was hit by the dim sunlight from her window. Xeran held onto the flute.

And then she placed it's thinnest tip in between her lips. She tested it as she blew in some air into it, making a slightly high-pitched tone. She placed her fingers on the several holes of the flute and continued to test it, creating different tones and pitches of sounds from the flute.

Soon, she was playing a tune.

The tune was slow, but nevertheless touching. As the tune went on, it had a pang of guilt, regret and sorrow. Xeran closed her eyes as she continued. The tunes from her flute could be heard by the Institute's inhabitants thanks to The Gunslinger's open window.

The song went on, agonizingly slow yet sorrowful. But soon, the tone changed.

The sorrowful tune was suddenly filled with anger.

Anger, Hatred, Blood-lust. The sorrowful tune of the song was changed into an angry one. But it only lasted for a few moments.

The sadness was back, but much more louder and more clearer.

There was now a feeling of hopelessness on the song.

After a while, the song slowly faded into nothing.

Xeran gasped as she opened her eyes, quickly wiping away the tears that were endangering to fall.

She immediately placed the antique flute in the box and hid it underneath her bed. She looked around, trying to forget what has just happened. She then pulled her mask back up to conceal her face.

Afterwards, she stood up and headed towards her door.

When she reached it, she placed her hand on the knob. Ready to unlock the door.

And as if on queue, she was suddenly teleported else where.

* * *

The Institute of War, Summoning Platforms #2.  
Champion's Chamber.  
5:00 PM.

"Armed and Ready!"

Her '_recorded_' voice echoed as she was summoned.

She couldn't help but smile.

She finally has something to do, save for moping around, crying, playing the flute and doing nothing. Though she wouldn't mind hanging-out with Nasus, this was much more fun.

Xeran looked around, inspecting her team since she was the last one to be summoned.

Jax, The Grandmaster at Arms was obviously going Solo-top. He was wearing his fishing attire, it was obvious that he was summoned while fishing since there was a fish hanging on the bait of his fishing-rod.

Their '_Jungler_' was...

...

Kha'zix.

The two stared at each other for a short time before they continued on their businesses. But Kha'zix would glance at Xeran every now and then, giving her an evil glare.

Mid Lane / AP Carry, is Viktor, The Machine Herald. He was wearing his new High-tier 'Creator' Armor.

Their 'ADC' is...

...

Wait a minute.

There's two 'ADC's'?

Xeran stared at their 2nd 'ADC' who had long, 'blue-ish' twin-tails and a psychotic grin on her features. She hasn't seen her before, but she did hear rumors of a new champion of sorts.

Perhaps, This is the new champion?

The 'newbie' seems to have noticed her and is now making her way towards the Gunslinger.

She offered her hand, which Xeran accepted, and shook hands with. Both women smiled at each other, though Xeran's was hidden underneath her mask.

"Name's Jinx, which stands for... Jinx. _Durr._"

Xeran chuckled slightly before speaking.

"Xeran." She simply stated.

Jinx' calm smile immediately turned back into her psychotic grin. They let go off their hand-shake.

"I could tell you're going to be a fun company while were here." Jinx grinned.

The Gunslinger merely shrugged at Jinx.

"See ya later at 'Bot-lane.'"

With that, the Loose Cannon walked off. Talking with her Rocket-Launcher, Fishbones(Xeran heard Jinx saying the name to her weapon.), as she did so. She acted childish which was quite funny in some way.

As everyone got into their positions. They were soon teleported to Summoner's Rift.

But as Xeran was teleported, she couldn't help but feel that there was someone else staring at her, not Kha'zix nor Jinx. But from the other team.

She could feel whoever's staring at her, is glaring straight at her.

Shrugging, Xeran closed her eyes, allowing the teleportation spell to finish.

* * *

**And I'm done.**

**2nd Part of this chapter will be up soon.**

**And Yeah, I replaced the Author's Note Chapter with this.**

**So far, this chapter is the longest I have made. For now, since the next few chapters will most likely be longer than this chapter because of my... *cough* desired Plot.**

**Next Chapter, When Rivals Meet part 2.**

**Anyways, as always. Leave a Review!**

**Criticism is appreciated.**

**Herp Derp.**


	14. Important Announcement!

**Greetings!**

**I have a VERY Important announcement.**

**I have to be quick about this though. So this Author's Note will be short.**

**Expect a very large update, a Revamp.**

**Thanks to ****_Winkleson's_**** review, I managed to shed some light onto my mistakes in the past. And I'm planning to fix them.**

**The Whole story will be revamped, the Reflection's will be not be affected that much, but the Main Story will be.**

**The story will be updated either in the weekends or next week.**

**See you around, and have a Good Day!**


End file.
